


Knock Knock, Wyoming's Between Your Legs

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Ardy's offerings to Beast [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, F/M, Female Washington - Freeform, Genderbending, Male Wyoming, No A.I, Oral Sex, Project Freelancer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: From KryHeart to Strife.Meet Agent Darcy Washington of Project Freelance, who has the unfortunate situation to be bored out of her mind and alone. Enter stage right - Agent Reginald Wyoming, Wash just found something to occupy her free time. Maybe today wont be so bad after all.





	Knock Knock, Wyoming's Between Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DPLxStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/gifts).



> _Ok this was a challenge issued by Beast after a bantering for one of his stories that involve a Female Church. Hope everyone enjoys a little smut, I know he will_

Agent Darcy Washington huffed and flipped another page of her magazine, bored out of her skull. Today was their rare, once in a blue moon day off and no one wanted to hang out. She tried Carolina first, big mistake. The seafoam armoured agent was training as usual, trying to be better, faster, etc. York, North and Maine were out Gods know where and Washington was keeping a wide berth from South, who was an angry bitch on her good days and a demon on her bad ones. Lets just say today was a bad day. 

So here she was, alone in the quarters she shared with the other three women re-reading one of CT’s magazines trying to come to terms that she was pathetic. She should be out, having a fun time, maybe get a few drinks in, find a fellow agent to bunk down with, though there would be little sleep happening. Instead she was holed up waiting for the day to pass by. 

After another huff Wash rolled off the bunk, maybe if she got something to eat she might feel better. Not bothering with her grey and yellow armour she grabbed her pistol and a black leather jacket. The Mother of Invention could get very cold and the jacket was her favorite. Just as she was stuffing her feet into worn steel toe boots there was knocking on the door and a familiar voice calling. “Knock knock.”

Wash rolled her eyes and headed to the door and opened it to Wyoming’s smiling face. “Who’s there?”

“Ah, Agent Washington a pleasure to see you. Tell me, have you seen oh dear Connecticut, she didn’t turn in for training today.”  Reginald drawled in his somewhat British accent.

Wash sighed affectionately, Wyoming was the oldest Agent in the project and Wash was fond of him, even when his jokes were  _ terrible _ . “Wyoming, you do know today is a rest day. I thought Carolina was the only one dedicated enough to train on rest days.” 

“Ah I see, that makes a lot of sense. Thank you.” Wyoming thanked her and turned to leave. Wash suddenly had an idea and called him back. “Hey Wyoming, if you’re not doing anything today, do you maybe wanna hang out?”

Suddenly she had the white armoured man grinning at her from under his bushy mustache. “Well I don’t suppose I’m going to get anything constructive done today so I may as well.” Then he took in Washington’s attire, her washed out grey jeans, yellow turtleneck and leather jacket. “Unless of course you were planning on heading out, not much in the mood for that I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay, we can hang out in here. Want a beer?”

“I’d love one.” Reginald replied and followed his collegue inside. 

 

* * *

 

Two hours and about five beers later Wash was giggling manically at the knock knock jokes, trying not to spill her drink as she leaned over for the bag of crisps. “Who’s there?”

“Hatch.”

“Hatch who?” 

Wyoming smiled again. “Bless you, here’s a tissue.”

Wash roared with laughter, the jokes had been cringe at first but everyone on the team knew, if you gave Wash enough drinks she would laugh at anything. She was well into her sixth beer now, more then enough to be considered very merry but not quite on the tipping point of drunk, yet. She and Wyoming were sat on the floor, pillows from the bunks cushioning them and a small table between them, currently housing multiple snacks. 

Letting the giggles calm down Wash took another swig of her beer. “You know, if you tell anyone I actually like your jokes I’m gonna have to kill you.”

“I think after tonight you’re not going to remember I know you like my jokes.” Wyoming feeling a bit warm removed his thick jumper, leaving him in a white tank. Wash just sat back and watched the other man strip off. Whether it was from the beers, the loneliness or the lack of physical companionship over the last few years, she wasn’t sure but all a sudden Wyoming was looking mighty fine. Like the others he trained everyday and Wash could see the toned abs and six pack under the slightly sweaty tank. He wasn’t as muscular as Maine but then no one was or as lean and fit as North but he did very nicely for himself and Wash was raking in the benifits from mister eye candy. 

Wyoming must have caught her gaze lingering on his chest because he chuckled at her. “Feeling a little hot love~” Why was that accent suddenly sounding so very sexy? Darcy took a long swig of her drink, the heat rising in her face. 

Feeling a little coy, Wash placed the cool bottle by her cheek. “Maybe just a little.”

She saw Wyoming lick his lips under his mustache. “Well I think a sensible thought would be to remove that jacket of yours. You know, to cool you down.”

Heat coiled below her stomach and the partly drunk Washington smirked, rubbing the bottle over her lips, slowly. “Well I would but my hands are full.” She purred, making a show of giving the cool glass bottle a tiny lick. “Why don’t you help a teammate out.”

Wyoming carefully placed his half drunk bottle on the snack table and crawled towards her. If Wash hadn’t been so hot and horny she would have laughed at the sight of him on his knees prowling towards her like a panther. As it was she just nestled back on her cushions and stayed completely still. 

His much larger hand suddenly wrapped around her free wrist, curving it upwards, following the path of leather. Wash waited, her breath stilled when she felt him roughly press over her shoulders and then down, lingering over her covered breasts. He gave them a squeeze through the leather and Wash bit down on her lips to suppress the moan. Only then did he reach for the zipper, lowering it inch by slow inch, his eyes glued to hers, watching for a sign that she didn’t want this. There was none.

Washington helped shrug off the jacket, underneath her yellow turtleneck she wore nothing, having not planned anything she didn’t feel much like wearing a bra. She was starting to regret that as anyone with eyes could see the peeked nipples hardening underneath the thin layer. Her breast weren't anything jaw dropping but a pleasant D cup with rosy nipples and were unfortunately very VERY sensitive. 

Neither party were complaining, especially not when Wyoming suddenly cupped her breast again, this time squeezing it gently with his hand. Wash threw her head back when he latched onto the hardened nipple through the turtleneck. His mouth hot and wet suckled through her top, throwing heat through her core and Wash whined loudly. 

She needed more, no less, less clothes. Washington grabbed at the hem and tugged her turtleneck up, Wyoming removing his mouth to help free her of the confines, only to immediately latch back onto her bare breast this time. 

The feel of beard scratching at sensitive skin was glorious, he rolled her nipple with his tongue, suckled it and even nipped at it with his teeth. This sent Wash wild, crying out for more as she pressed his face to her swelling breast. Suddenly she couldn’t stand it, the heat between her legs needed soothing and she dug a hand into her jeans to touch herself. 

Wyoming must have seen this because suddenly he pulled away and grabbed both her wrists, dragging her hand away from her jeans. Holding them up in one hand, he grabbed for the offensive jeans and ripped the button off. Wash squirmed to help him remove her pants, kicking them off and to the side as Wyoming lay her down on the cushions. Panting he released her wrists, staring down at her body, naked save the strip of grey cotton hiding her wet jewel from him. 

Wyoming straddled her body, removing his belt in the same motion and grinned at the sudden idea forming. Wash watched as he brought the belt in front of him. “Ever been tied down?”

Wash wasn’t sure she would like it or not but lust is a powerful motivator and she held out her wrists. “Not too tight please.” 

The dark haired man chuckled. “Not quite what I had in mind.” Grabbing her hips he flipped Wash onto her tummy and asked again. “This okay?”

“Fuck yeah!” Wash shouted and brought her hands to her back so Wyoming could loop his belt around her wrists. As promised he didn’t make it too tight or even fastened it, just in case Wash didn’t like it. As soon as he was satisfied he flipped her over again and began rearranging some of the pillow for a more comfortable laying arrangement.  

Wash could feel the loose belt on her wrists and knew she could break out in a moment's notice but chose to hold them together. “What now, Agent?”

Wyoming laughed again and began removing his own clothes. When his cock sprang free his hand came over to stroke it. “Would you like a taste?”

With her heedy breath coming in faster Wash nodded and licked at her lips. “Are you planning on returning the favor.”

Wyoming reshuffled himself so the head of his cock was running parallel with Wash’s throat. “Most definitely.” He purred and lowered himself to straddle her face. Wash tilted her head back and gave a kitten lick to the mushroom head, immediately seeing him shiver above her. Wash decided to take it further and ran her whole tongue up and down the shaft, her own heat increasing. 

After a few minutes of licking and rubbing her face over his cock, Wyoming lowered himself further, reaching for the panties that soaked up Wash’s desire. He lowered them over her ankles and threw them to the side. He tensed slightly when he felt wash suckle the head of his cock just inside her lips and peered down at the uncovered mound. It was bare and clean shaven, hints of Washington’s desire dribbled from between the lower lips. Wyoming spread those delicate petals aside to uncover his prize as it dilated for him and lowered his head. 

Wyoming’s first touch of her sent Wash to new heights, she opened her mouth wider and leaned up, sucking his length into her mouth. She felt herself moan loudly when his lips touched her, kissing the quivering vulva, the bush of a mustache was also something new to Wash. It scratched at her slightly, no doubt marking her inner thighs and it was touching her clit, bringing a strange and pleasurable sensation. It was a little irritating but Wyoming’s sudden tongue action was defiantly making up for it. He parted her thighs more for a wider access, licking and kissing her, all the while his facial hair scratched and pricked her skin. 

Wash felt her legs shaking, her toes curling and renewed her efforts, drawing Wyoming deeper into her mouth and down her throat. She could taste his precum and swallowed around it, working his shaft with her tongue, pushing his cock further. She ignored the gag reflex and focused on humming. The feel of vibrations around his cock has Wyoming shuddering a moan of his own as he worked harder, adding a finger to her already soaking channel, dipping the digit in deeply while he focused on her clit, suckleing between his lips. 

Wash screamed as she came, nearly choking on the cock in her throat. Her legs spasmed and she buckled into his face. That scratchy beard went to town on her, Wyoming’s mouth feasting of her over and over. She was about to cum again! And he hadn’t released once yet. Flustered and lust filled Wash slammed her face upward, burying the whole length of Wyoming’s cock into her cavern, her throat felt swollen and she choked around it, sucking and humming as loud as possible. 

Just as she was cumming again she felt Wyoming still and then push his hips down. Wash felt his testis on her face a moment before he finally climaxed, sending a splurt of seed straight into her stomach. She tried swallowing around him, her throat so full now she gasped and began the slow and slightly painful process of releasing the softening length from her mouth. Wyoming helped, lifting his hips, a trail of salty cum dribbled out from his head and onto Wash’s tongue before he finally pulled out of her mouth with a loud pop!

Wash breathed with greedy deep breaths. There was a tingling sensation between her legs were her juices ran from her core but she paid it no mind. Removing her hands from the belt Wash turned onto her side, still panting as Wyoming lay next to her.

Neither knew what to say after that but both grinned crazily, then Wash started to chuckle. “Hey Wyoming.”

“Yes?”

With a smirk Wash looked over at him. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Tank.”

“Thank who?”

“You’re welcome.” Wash burst into giggles and watched as Wyoming rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t very funny.”

 

* * *

 

Turns out oral sex with a man who had a beard or in this case a bushy mustache came with a BIG drawback. The next day Wash was regretting her choice of partner so so much. Her lower lips, thighs and clit area were bright red from all the scratching Wyoming’s facial hair must have done. It was agony to sit down, to walk, do ANYTHING and the worst part of it all was that at lunch when she had gone down to the mess hall to sit with her team, ALL of them had noticed something was wrong. 

North was the first to say anything. “Hey Wash, you okay? You’ve been walking kinda funny all day.”

“I’m fine.” Wash said through gritted teeth as she tentatively sat down. The discomfort must have shown through her armour because now it was Carolina who asked.

“Did something happen? Do you need to go down to medical?”

Wash repeated, “No, I’m fine.” again about five times before the team left it alone. Wyoming was the only one who didn’t say anything but Wash caught the glint of a grin as he scratched at his mustache and vowed to have revenge on the older man who was obviously laughing his head off at her delicate condition. 

Oh and she was never having sex with him again!


End file.
